The present invention relates to a manually-actuated delivery device for the delivery of a volume of liquid, in particular a liquid containing medicament.
WO-92/20455 discloses one example of such a delivery device which takes the form of a nasal inhaler for the delivery of a volume of liquid containing medicament as a spray into a nasal cavity. This delivery device includes a nosepiece, in the form of an elongate tubular section, for insertion into one of the nasal cavities, through the distal end of which the spray is delivered, and is configured to be manually actuated on the application of a force axially relative to the longitudinal axis of the nosepiece.
Whilst such a delivery device is capable of delivering a metered volume of liquid, the use of that delivery device as a nasal inhaler can prove troublesome as the axial application of the manual actuation force tends to cause axial movement of the nosepiece within the nasal cavity which leads to inefficient delivery of the liquid.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide an improved manually-actuated delivery device where the force for manual actuation is applied substantially orthogonally to the axis of the delivered liquid. With this configuration, when the delivery device is embodied as a nasal inhaler, the problem of the nosepiece being inadvertently withdrawn from the nasal cavity is obviated.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a delivery device which prevents further actuation after a predetermined number of actuations. In this way, a user is prevented from using the delivery device when empty.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a manually-actuated delivery device for the delivery of a volume of liquid, comprising:
a housing which includes an outlet (27) through which liquid is in use delivered; and
a cover member (39) which is movably disposed relative to the housing between a first position in which the cover member (39) at least partly covers the outlet (27) and a second position in which the cover member (39) acts as a lever which in use is acted upon by a user to actuate the delivery device, characterised in that the force applied by the user to the lever is substantially orthogonal to the axis of the delivered liquid.
Preferably, the cover member is, in the first position thereof, configured completely to cover the outlet.
Preferably, the cover member is rotatably mounted to the housing.
Preferably, the delivery device further comprises a liquid delivery assembly which includes a liquid delivery unit which is configured to be actuated to deliver a volume of liquid to the outlet on actuation of the delivery device.
More preferably, the liquid delivery unit comprises a container for containing liquid and a pump for delivering a volume of liquid from the container to the outlet.
Still more preferably, the pump comprises a body and a tubular element which is movable relative to the body and through which a volume of liquid is in use delivered on movement thereof relative to the body.
Preferably, the delivery device further comprises a coupling member which is movably disposed to the housing and configured to be engaged by the cover member in the second position thereof and cause actuation of the liquid delivery unit when the cover member is acted upon by the user.
More preferably, the liquid delivery assembly is movably disposed to the housing such as to cause actuation of the liquid delivery unit when moved between first and second positions and the coupling member is configured to move the liquid delivery assembly between the first and second positions when the cover member is acted upon by the user.
Sill more preferably, the liquid delivery assembly includes at least one projection and the coupling member includes at least one arm which is configured in use to engage the at least one projection to move the liquid delivery assembly between the first and second positions.
Yet more preferably, the liquid delivery assembly is slideably disposed to the housing.
Preferably, the coupling member is rotatably mounted to the housing.
More preferably, the axes of rotation of the cover member and the coupling member are parallel.
Still more preferably, the axes of rotation of the cover member and the coupling member are co-axial.
Preferably, the liquid delivery assembly further includes a carrier unit to which the liquid delivery unit is attached.
Preferably, the liquid delivery unit includes a component which is moved on actuation thereof; and an indicator for providing an indication as to the number of actuations of the delivery unit, which indicator includes a rotatable member which is configured to be rotated by actuation of the delivery unit; wherein the rotatable member includes one of a resiliently-biased element or a locking surface and the component includes the other of the resiliently-biased element or locking surface, which resiliently-biased element and locking surface are configured such that the component is locked in position so as to prevent further actuation of the delivery unit once the delivery unit has been actuated a predeterminable number of times.
In one embodiment the rotatable member is configured to be rotated on each actuation of the delivery unit.
Preferably, the component is configured so as to move substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotatable member.
Preferably, the component is reciprocally movable.
Preferably, the rotatable member includes the resiliently-biased element and the component includes the locking surface.
Preferably, the locking surface is provided by an opening.
More preferably, the opening is a through opening.
Preferably, the rotatable member is disposed about the component.
More preferably, the rotatable member is disposed about an outer surface of the component.
Still more preferably, the outer surface of the component is cylindrical and the rotatable member is circular.
The present invention also extends to inhalation devices incorporating the above-described delivery devices.